


let's get married

by StarNightLamp



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightLamp/pseuds/StarNightLamp
Summary: sitting in front of each other, "so what do you wanna talk about?" jinhyuk grab the croissant from his plate and stuff it in his mouth. without looking at him, wooseok said "lets talk at home". jinhyuk being the impatient man he is "just talk now i wanna sleep immediately after we're back"after what seems like an hour(its only been 30 second) "let's get married". seungwoo who is just about to take a seat next to wooseok freeze. "i'll go find byungchan" and leave both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i miss weishin so much, theres not much au so i decided to write it myself, english is not my first language and i honestly suck at writing, feel free to correct my english in the comment and to give ideas for the next chapter too.

sound of irritating noise from the campus cafeteria doesn't help jinhyuk exhaustion from the past week. he had a really long week with all projects and assignment. 

wooseok texted him saying   
'hey i need to talk to you about something important'  
jinhyuk didn't think much about it and just reply with a simple   
'sure lets get lunch'

sitting in front of each other, "so what do you wanna talk about?" jinhyuk grab the croissant from his plate and stuff it in his mouth. without looking at him, wooseok said "lets talk at home". jinhyuk being the impatient man he is "just talk now i wanna sleep immediately after we're back" 

after what seems like an hour(its only been 30 second) "let's get married". seungwoo who is just about to take a seat next to wooseok freeze "i'll go find byungchan" 

jinhyuk is stunt. the time literally stops around him, his mind is just so confused. he thought he is just too damn tired he heard it wrong, "execuse me?" 

"come on jinhyuk, my classmate get 8k after she gets married, she get cheaper rent for her house too, we can get a few benefit from this". not to say he is disappointed but he truly is quiet disappointed after hearing the reason. 

jinhyuk is still eating his food and just hear the brilliant idea coming out of wooseok's beautiful mouth. "we live together, we are always together, i know you more than i know myself, you do too, you've been with me since 7th grade, you're the perfect guy for this". its been 10 years since they've been friends. 

well jinhyuk, he could never say no to wooseok. 

............

on their free time, they plan to just do it. correction, wooseok plan to just do it. "you're gonna be lee wooseok right?" jinhyuk swear he got the scariest glare. "why would i be lee wooseok, i proposed!" "well you're definitely the bottom here" "no jinhyuk, you're gonna be a kim jinhyuk" while poking a finger on his chest. jinhyuk is not having it, so they decided to use rock paper scissor. they both swear that will probably be the most challenging and nerve-wrecking rock paper scissor in their life. 

now here they are in the office filling a form and requirement for their marriage. jinhyuk is so happy seeing that wooseok will be taking his surname. wooseok swear from the past 10 years, he never saw that pleased look from jinhyuk's face. 

after their name was called, they are seated side to side. the lady asked them to say their vow to each other. both of them is definitely nervous since none of them prepared for this. deeply staring into each other's eyes, jinhyuk have this undescribable sincere look "mmm, lee wooseok" he definitely didnt miss that eye-roll, wooseok probably see 10% of his brain."you're the most beautiful thing ive ever seen in my entire life, i love you". wooseok is quiet shock for the words. "lee jinhyuk, thank you for being in my life, i love you". its just seems so sincere and real jinhyuk's heart race a bit.

"i pronounce you as husband and husband, you may now kiss" 

jinhyuk's heart drop, he feel a sweat dropping from the back of his neck but before he knows it wooseok is kissing him softly. simply like a soft 7 second kiss. that wasn't their first kiss. the first one was during a party where jinhyuk is totally drunk and give a light peck on wooseok's lip then fall asleep right after. wooseok remembers that but he doubt jinhyuk even remember that night. 

......

nothing change after that, except for wooseok's name. seungwoo, wooseok, hangyul and seungyeon seated on a table for lunch "so you're now lee wooseok?" hangyul asked with a big question mark on his face. wooseok just nod with a small mmhm sound. seungwoo is quiet worried about their situation. 

"we thought you guys are dating at first, kinda hard to process when both of you said yall arent, but now its harder to process cause yall are fuckin husbands" seungyeon never been this confuse in his life. 

sometimes you would find them holding hands on the streets. it would be a lie to say that their friends never seen them cuddle on a bed face inches away from each other. there is like at least 10 picture of wooseok burying his face on jinhyuk's shoulder at any corner of their school. seungwoo was shooker to hear that they are not dating compared to when wooseok "proposed" to jinhyuk.

yohan came to their table and take a seat besides wooseok "wanna join a party this weekend? you can get laid wooseok, its been months" wooseok answer with "i'll ask jinhyuk first" "why do you need his permission, he's not your husband" wooseok literally stares at yohan's face with a boring look "what?" "they got married yesterday in case you don't know" yohan is a bit shocked "oh, you guys finally figure out your feelings, never thought its gonna be this early" "who said anyone have feelings, we're married for money" yohan facepalm himself, wooseok is really an idiot. 

jinhyuk's part-time shift at a coffee shop started. man he is still tired and it pissed him off a bit. his body is literally betraying him "jinhyuk" in some ways he already know what his lovely caring hyung wants to talk about. he knows he's gonna be more pissed but he'll take it. 

"im worried about you". "about what?" yeah sure jinhyuk, you totally had no idea what the fuck is going on right? "jinhyuk, you think i can't see how much you love wooseok? your eyes literally lit up everytime he's at 10 meter radius from you" jinhyuk stutter, looking down "you never tell him anything right?" while playing with his finger. seungwoo feel hopeless. "im just worried that you're gonna get hurt from this. if something isn't right just talk to me" he pat jinhyuk's shoulder and give him an assuring smile. 

jinhyuk is finally back. his mind screams 'bitch sleep' but he's hungry. wooseok cook mac and cheese and he swear he has this little bit of happiness from that. while taking the mac and cheese inside a bowl he feel two hand wrapped around his waist and a face burried on his back. "i was so bored alone, your night shift is boring me". "you know better than anyone else my day shift is never enough to support us" jinhyuk walks to their table which takes like 3 steps for regular people but 2 steps for his goddamn 114cm legs. wooseok is still clinging onto him but decided to let go and make a hot vanila for jinhyuk because that will help him sleep. this is probably one of the reason why jinhyuk is so freaking in love with him. 

wooseok is hella bored, he just needs jinhyuk's attention. but when he saw jinhyuk still in his work uniform drooling as he sleeps in his bed he decide 'yeah im definitely sleeping alone tonight'

............

its the weekend. jinhyuk never leave the house unless he has work or the house is on fire. he play games all day. it kinda annoy wooseok a lil bit but wooseok just have so much thing that easily make him annoyed. like how jinhyuk never wash his cereal bowl and how he left the freaking empty cereal box. "jinhyuk i feel like i told you to throw this goddamn box since 3 years ago, and wash your goddamn cups!" jinhyuk is too focus on his game, not that he didnt hear it he choose to ignore it. wooseok will do it for him anyway. 

being the bored man and an attention seeker he is, wooseok sit on jinhyuk's lap while he play his game. his head is on jinhyuk's chest. well wooseoks doing nothing. he is just very needy for skinship when it comes to jinhyuk. sometimes he will fall asleep or he would read his comic books or just scroll his timeline. but now he just needs it. 

"what do you want for lunch?" "anything".   
"okay eat an apple then" then he left for his room to sleep. 

wooseok cooks chicken this time with a little help of jinhyuk. by little i mean he take out the tray from the top shelf. they have been eating together for a whole 5 years "you realize we do need to talk to our parents about us?" wooseok almost choke "oh shit i didnt think of that". "i already tell them yesterday, mum is suprisingly not mad at all and she likes it, she wants grandchild asap" wooseok did choke this time "well i can't get pregnant" "so, she want us to come back home today and spend the night". "the hell why didn't you tell me yesterday?!" "i was goddamn tired okay" "you didn't tell me this morning too!" "okay sorry i forgot okay please dont be mad we're in front of your lovely delicious roasted chicken, sorry but we'll go and see my mum tonight" wooseok looks like he really wanna decline but he knows he have to do this. well he ask for it.

its not that woseok hates jinhyuk's family but man he's going to see them not as jinhyuk's bff from school but jinhyuk's husband now. he is truly fuckin nervous to be very honest. 

"mmm jinhyuk, why is there like 50 shoes in front of your front door?" he is truly scared now "shit, my parents invite our whole family" "i dont wanna go inside" shaking his head, wooseok looks like he rather take all of jinhyuk's shift and projects than do whatever he have to do for the whole night. jinhyuk intertwined their fingers "lets do this"  
this is probably one of the moment that wooseok regret doing all this. 

when they enter the house hand in hand they are not suprise by the loud "SUPRISE!"   
"hey guys, definitely shook after seeing the 20 shoes outside" everybody laugh. wooseok just smile awkwardly to everyone. suddenly a woman who he never met before squeeze him in a hug "oh my god you must be wooseok, you're so beautiful jinhyuk is really lucky, i heard so much about you" he kinda feel pleased with the compliment, yeah jinhyuk is lucky. he assumed this is jinhyuks aunt. 

"jinhyuk, you got yourself a nice boy" his uncle gave him a manly hug "yeah wooseok is nice" 

wooseok find jinhyuk's mum and give her a hug "mum, its been months since we met" she chuckle hearing that. yes, sometimes wooseok would follow jinhyuk to his house because hes wooseok. yup thats the only reason. he give jinhyuk's dad a hug too. 

while everyone is in the living room drinking some juice, jinhyuk's aunt asked them loudly "so how did you guys happen". jinhyuk freeze because man he have to make up story now. 

"well, this lovely wooseok right here confessed to me". wooseok is not having it, "well, true but he kiss me first" everyone just grunt hearing that "come on, tell the whole story and plot" yeah can be heard from the furthest space of the room "well, one day wooseok right here told me to marry him because we dated not long ago, and it feels just right, so i said yes" "but how did you guys date?" wooseok fastly replied to the question "it happens at home, i just blurted out let's just date each other and he said yes, nothing change after that our relationship is basically the same" everyone is quiet disappointed upon hearing that. but they take it as it is. wooseok let out a small relief sigh.

"yall should kiss" 'what' wooseok is shooook, not in front of these people. jinhyuk gave him a small peck on the cheek and he's mad blushing "there i kissed him" "oh come on give him a real kiss jinhyuk, be a man!" that is definitely changhyun. without hesitation, he wrap his hand around wooseok's waist and give him a full kiss on the lips. it was soft at first until jinhyuk got carried away and literally swerve his tounge inside wooseok's mouth. man that was a really really good kiss. wooseok is enjoying this too much he wrapped his arms around jinhyuk's neck. after 20 seconds they heard a cough from people "theres child here guys". wooseok can't even look at him in the eye, he let go of jinhyuk and try his best to hide the blush on his face. 

jinhyuk is now talking to his cousin minsoo. one thing about minsoo is that wooseok had a small crush on him back in the day. he is definitely not jealous, not to the extend that he would smack his face and give him a dirty look. "i always knew you guys are going to be together". 'what does that even mean' jinhyuk thought. jinhyuk look around and finally sees his husband. 

wooseok is looking at jinhyuk's 2 year old nephew. they are playing together, eyes lit up from seeing how cute jinwoo is. the baby give wooseok a small peck on the lips. the way he smile to the baby make jinhyuk heart weak. he realize he doesn't mind spending his whole life with wooseok. he kinda want kids with him too. he is just so in love. wooseok look at jinhyuk and give him a smile that warms his heart. 

dinner time comes, as usual wooseok will help mum in the kitchen while jinhyuk clean the mess after everyone went home. he heard his mum said to wooseok "im glad you guys got married, i feel like you guys have been in love from the start, our family welcome you with warm hearts" wooseok feel really bad hearing that. he hope nobody will ever have to go through a heartbreak knowing that this is all fake. they are not even dating, hell wooseok doesn't even know if he like jinhyuk that way. 

lying down on jinhyuk's childhood bedroom is never a new thing for wooseok. "are you alright?" "just damn tired" jinhyuk joins him in the bed "sorry you have to go through all that" "its alright, we're married, your family deserve to know" not thinking much about the kiss they just share jinhyuk wrapped his arm around wooseoks waist, he just comfortably put his head on jinhyuks chest, its always been this way everytime they are on the same bed or couch, or even in class.

.........

its been 5 days since, well since their small make out session in front of everyone. wooseok can't think of anything else. he really want jinhyuk to kiss him again. it frustrate him, everytime they see each other jinhyuk is just so busy he can't even get a small hug. so here he is in the living room waiting for him to comeback. he should be here in 8 seconds. he's here. 

"you cook rice and chicken soup?" this is definitely happiness. jinhyuk eat on the table as usual, wooseok is hanging their laundry pretending that he is not trying to get more kiss from jinhyuk. he's thinking of how to get the kiss but can't think of anything other than bluntly ask him. after jinhyuk wash his own plate because wooseok is screaming for it, jinhyuk look at him, "what?"said jinhyuk "what what?" jinhyuk eye him from head to toe "you definitely has something to say" wooseok is blushing because it would be weird to ask for a kiss right? jinhyuk waits for him to speak but give up "i'll go take a shower, come to my room when you're ready to speak"

jinhyuk is nervous, his thought is just that he will talk about divorce after they got the 8k, or how he regret marrying him because he never helps, or how he feel bad for lying to his family. to be honest he isn't ready for any of it. 

jinhyuk is lying on his bed hair damp from fresh shower. wooseok enter the room burrying his face in jinhyuk's chest taking a deep breath. "you always smells good after shower", jinhyuk chuckle a bit. he burry his hand in wooseok's hair while his other hand wrap around his waist. for about 3 minutes, he wait for wooseok to say something but when he shift, he is asleep. jinhyuk is staring at wooseok's face for a good 2 minutes, he plant a small kiss on his head and shut the night light to sleep. 

........

"hyung, you married the love of your life congrats" yuvin look so happy for jinhyuk. "yeah the thing is he doesnt know that"   
"what? he didnt know that yall are married?" yuvin look hella confuse "he means wooseok doesn't know that jinhyuk have been in love with him-" before kookheon can continue it jinhyuk cover his mouth. "hyung if we get married we'll get money too" kookheon look at yuvin like he just speak alien language. "hell nah i ain't marrying you" 

seungyeon still trying hard to understand these two idiots "wait, so you both kissed and you want more kiss but you dont know how to ask for it, and yall aint dating?" wooseok nods. hangyul has bigger question mark all over his face now. "do you like him?" wooseok freeze "i-" seungyoun and hangyul face palm themselve "you figure it out yourself"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the fuck you only use me as a cooker!? is that why you marry me?"
> 
> jinhyuk shake his head. he almost blurted out i marry you because i love you you dense beautiful thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will only make this fic a fluff since weishin is the most angst ship in kpop. im sorry if i can't satisfied your level of writing but i promise im trying hard to make everything better. hope you guys enjoy the fic i promise it is all fluff 😊😊

7am is too early for anyone but here they are having a morning coffee. wooseok look like he hesitate to say this  
"i got a job" 

his big eyes is full of hope. jinhyuk have a bad feeling about it

"where?"  
he proceed to sip his hot coffee 

"at a night bar"  
jinhyuk stops. he put down his mug

"wooseok no, it's dangerous, im not letting you work at a bar alone especially at nights no way"

wooseok is totally offended, why the fuck is he so over-protective now? just because jinhyuk is his husband doesn't mean he have to do whatever he says, hmm nope not at all

"i didn't ask for your permission or opinion, im just informing you my shift starts tonight"

"what? and you only tell me now? wooseok please, who's gonna cook for me tonight, please just stay at home"

what!? suddenly there's a giant ass red flame around wooseok, he give the scariest look to the taller. 

"the fuck you only use me as a cooker!? is that why you marry me?"

jinhyuk shake his head. he almost blurted out i marry you because i love you you dense beautiful thing!

"no! im just worried if anything bad happen to you, you dont know what kind of people will be there, especially at nights!"

wooseok is pissed, jinhyuk is acting like a goddamn boss now and he ain't letting him win

"my shift is monday, wednesday and friday night, there is a bunch of ramen on the shelve, cook your own dinner!"

wooseok take his mug, clean it with a full intensity to show how pissed he is. he put the mug on the rack with a force. jinhyuk let out a small sigh when wooseok is out of sight, might get himself killed if he did that in front of the younger.

the walk to class is definitely awkward, and scary for jinhyuk. wooseok has this pissed look that could make a grown man piss their pants. they are in front of their campus now. giving up jinhyuk pull the younger's hand so he faces him.

"okay, i'll let you work there, but please be careful, if anything bad happen call me asap, dont cause any fights, don't forget to eat you're the same weight as your shirt, i'll pick you up every shift, don't wait outside alone in the cold, don't-" 

wooseok put his hand over jinhyuk's mouth

"i get it, good, i know how to take care of myself"  
the younger put down his hand and wait because jinhyuk clearly has something else to say.

opening both of his arm jinhyuk said  
"we should hug to make up"  
wooseok give him the NO look

'damn it he's so cute' jinhyuk thought  
"come on baby" 

shit. wooseok blush. the way jinhyuk calls him baby is just- it makes him feel things.   
not giving up jinhyuk smile softly, he pull the smaller body frame engulfing him in a warm hug

"sorry i pissed you off" jinhyuk said that too softly it makes the younger's heart quicken, the word baby really effected him now. he needs to get his shit together.

seungyoun who witness everything walks away. how the fuck are they not dating yet. 

jinhyuk shift ends at 12 midnight while wooseok, well 3am. he is definitely tired from school and work but he have to pick wooseok up, he will never let his husband wait alone. in the car they didn't say anything. a sign that both of them is goddamn exhausted.

......

jinhyuk is definitely happy today, all of his class got cancel, wooseok has no class on tuesday so here he is creeping up into jinhyuk's bed for cuddle. wooseok just plop his whole body on jinhyuk's to get more sleep. as always he sleeps in a blink. 

after 2 hours wooseok finally wakes up, the taller is still sleeping. the younger stares at his husband's face for a whole minute. the only thing on his mind is just kiss. 

he stares exactly at jinhyuk's lips. not even 5 seconds later the taller shift awake. wooseok let out a really subtle disappointed sigh.   
'there goes my chance'  
jinhyuk is quiet confuse, the first thing he saw right after he woke up is the cute face with round beautiful eyes staring at him. 

"when did you get in here?"   
"this morning" 

he rest his head on jinhyuk's chest 

"wanna hang out for a movie today?" the taller ask

"by movie you mean the new toys story? no jinhyuk im not watching them, you can watch them with byungchan yuvin or anyone else"

jinhyuk is a bit disappointed 

"but we can go to a park and watch the beautiful sunset"

the taller have this subtle judgmental look "your choice of date is boring"

"i didn't say its a date" 

eyeing wooseok jinhyuk snort 

"sounds like a date"

"well its not a date so don't get your hope high honey"

jinhyuk is sarcastically smiling at his husband  
"wow, i marry such nice husband"

the sky is damn gorgeous now, white birds flying around the field, the golden orange daylight made wooseok look extra beautiful, the taller couldn't stop staring at him. hands intertwined while sipping their milkshake, they walk in a slow pace. anyone who sees them now would automatically assume they are a couple. technically yes.

it's been 10 minutes of walking and chatting, they found a bench to sit. 

wooseok blurts out something that shake jinhyuk's heart.

"you know out of all people, im glad i marry you" 

jinhyuk smiles and kinda proud that wooseok said it, the younger would never simply compliment people like this.

"because you'll do whatever i say"

of course he get the title satan wooseok for a reason. 

"okay wooseok you're the boss"

after a comfortable silent surrounded them which filled with wooseok stares at everyone on the field and jinhyuk staring at wooseok's face, the taller have the urge to ask this.

"do you notice any change after we got married?" 

the taller is still staring at the younger's face. he definitely notice some changes, like his feelings for wooseok, it just grow. how wooseok is more gentle to him, and how they both learn to respect each other, as a friend and as husbands.

not long ago, everytime they argue, wooseok would smack jinhyuk with anything. a pillow, a cute plushie, a pensil, a ruler, a cleaning cloth, boxers, a butter knife, or anything that is in his view can be a weapon. the taller would immediately spank him or hit him on the shoulder but never strong enough to actually hurt the younger, or he would head-lock the younger when he got teased to maximize level, but right now, jinhyuk try to understand the younger, and how wooseok would only screams back at him and just sulk. basically the same but less violence. 

with no pause from the question   
"the rent is cheaper..."

way to go wooseok, you aint getting that goddamn kiss if you act like this. 

taking out his phone wooseok open his camera to take selfies, jinhyuk wrap his right hand around wooseok's shoulder out of reflect and lean his head on the younger's head.

'keeping this for wallpaper'

the natural sunlight made the picture look too good, probably their first selfie as a married couple.

wooseok look to the left and man, his heartbeat increase to 120km/h. jinhyuk is staring at his lips, eyes lazily open, hand still wrap around his shoulder. his fingers caress his shoulder lightly. 

'this is it'

if they are truly dating this is probably the moment they will kiss, with the golden orange sunlight surrounded them makes the moment too romantic. but, it has been 10 second and this coward beanpole in front of him pulled away to look at the flying birds. 

.........

wooseok, seungyeon, yohan, seungwoo and hangyul is eating on a table. 

"jackson hyung is having a huge party at his house tomorrow night, yall are coming, not a question, wooseok i know you're free" 

it feels like he haven't talk to jinhyuk for days, the last time was on the "not-date" and that was probably four days ago. with their part-time job now they are too tired to have a conversation. 

"if jinhyuk is going then i'll go" 

"hyung you haven't get laid in months, you should be going alone" 

wooseok is a bit pissed at that, what does this kid think of him

"no, i have a husband now, i can't simply do that with anyone else, im not gonna be the one who cheat on his husband in this school" 

seungyoun butt in "yeah but you can't even get a kiss from him" 

"i have your big secret seungyoun i swear to god if you mention that again i'll fuckin tell" wooseok threaten hand pointing a spoon at him

seungyoung keep his mouth shut, wooseok can be scarier than valak sometimes. 

"why didn't i know this?" 

hangyul look at seungyoun and give a pouty look, not fitting but we all know he's actually a soft baby. 

"im not going, i miss seungsik and our kids, sorry but i need to see them, byungchan is coming with me too" 

seungwoo have been dating seungsik for 3 years. their university is too far from each other, they only meet on their free time. 

"i kinda regret working, im so damn tired, i dont have shift last night but i only slept the whole time, i didn't even cook for jinhyuk and when i left for class he's still sleeping, we didn't even see each other yesterday, and today too" wooseok slightly whine about it, he would never admit it but anyone who sees him now can tell he miss the taller.

"wait you cook for him?" yohan look at his hyung face quiet suprise "only because he's a terrible cooker" 

"you miss him?" wooseok ignore that question 

"you guys are just like any other couple, excluding the sex" hangyul make a conclusion out of their odd situation.

woosoek choke on his drink. 

"what do you mean sex? he can't even ask for a kiss, you know maybe if you try to seduce him a little you would get that kiss, or just simply ask him to, jinhyuk honey give me a kiss, ive been thirsty for your ass" seungyoun attempting to talk like the younger which is obviously a big failure.

"i don't talk like that! your secret is in my hand bitch! and we didn't act like a couple" 

"last week you guys fight for which cereal to buy" 

they were shopping for groceries using some of their leftover money, jinhyuk wants to get the one with walnuts, which made the younger strongly disagree. wooseok wants to get the chocolate shreddies, only because jinhyuk is allergic to peanuts, its not too bad but he have to eat a medicine that makes him sleep for 9 hours at least. they spent 10 minutes arguing to choose a cereal. 

"first of all, he's allergic to peanuts, and i know he enjoy shreddies too!" 

the whole table give him that look. 

"okay fine, maybe you're right, but we're not dating, i doubt that will ever happen, i think jinhyuk is straight" 

"wooseok, he wouldnt marry you if he's straight, don't be dumb" seungwoo got extreme headache just thinking about what level of dumbness wooseok can reach. 

seungyoun laugh "you think he's not at least have a crush on you? you remember when your lecturer asked you to do the dirty for you to get an A? if you still don't know, the lecturer got a punch on the eye, a hard one, that's why he failed that course, when you went out to drink with us, he texted me every 20 minutes asking about you, do you even notice his sparkly eyes when he looked at you? dude if i were you i would date him, theres no man like jinhyuk" 

he knew jinhyuk failed that course but never knew it was because of him. 

"come on don't be ridiculous guys, two months ago he went home in the morning, with hickey all over his neck and theres a perfume scent linger on his shirt which is a girls perfume, he's straight!" out of anger he take the giant size coke which is seungyoun's and down it in one shot. 

wooseok hates to talk about this, that night jinhyuk went out with his friends, the younger waited for him, he cooked him dinner but jinhyuk didn't even answer a single text, so when he got home with hickeys on his neck, women's perfumes lingers on his shirt, wooseok was furious. he is more mad at himself for being mad over his buddy getting laid than he is with jinhyuk. he simply told the taller "eat if you're hungry" and locked himself in his room not going out for a whole day. 

yohan look at his hyung "well, you clearly show how jealous you are right now" 

it's official, yohan is the bravest man on earth. before wooseok can reach the sharpest material on that table which is probably butter knife and fork, yohan already ran for his life before wooseok can reach it.

seungwoo being the angel he is "what they meant is, you need to talk to jinhyuk about your relationship" 

seungyoun butts im again "and seduce him too"

talking to seungyoun can be exhausting sometimes. 

after a long hour of classes, and a long night shift, he is so damn tired thank god he have nothing to do in the next morning. feeling a little needy the younger hug jinhyuk on their little couch. jinhyuk is cupping wooseok's cheeks rubbing his thumb under wooseok's eyes. the skin there is too soft. 

"have you eaten?" jinhyuk is hella paranoid if wooseok haven't eat. he squeeze wooseok's face in his hand lightly "your cheeks is smaller now, your cute babyfat cheeks is gone" 

wooseok lean his head on the taller's shoulder, he had sandwich for lunch, and a piece of yohan's nugget, right now the smaller just need to sleep. 

"jacksons throwing a party tomorrow" 

running a hand on the younger's hair he ask, "you're going?" the taller ask. wooseok is mumbling everything "only if you go"

..........

wooseok is not wearing pants, his over-sized white shirt is covering half of his milky white skin thigh, he come to jinhyuk's room. 

"you think this shirt will look good with this choker or this one?" 

one of them is metal spike black leather and one of them is thin black lace with gold chain behind his neck. wooseok put on the spike one to show, weird, why is he so quiet. 

the taller swallow hard, his bare legs is too sexy, everything is too much for him, he feel like he can't take it so he turns around and fix his shirt in front of the mirror. while multi-tasking and checking out wooseok from the reflection. 

"wait you have to choose, i haven't show you the laced one"   
the younger turn jinhyuk around and show his face. "what do you think?" 

fuck

"it looks alright" 

"so which one look better? you're not giving opinion jinhyuk" the younger is wondering why is his husband so quiet now? 

"i think you shouldn't wear any choker" 

one more thing wooseok hate is when jinhyuk tells him not to do something. especially when they are married, it makes wooseok feel like a servant that have to listen to their owner. he's not gonna live like that, not in this house. he hate it when wives has to follow everything their husbands said its just unfair to him. 

"im wearing the spike one then" 

he pull the laced one off and try to wear the spike one, he ask for jinhyuks help since its not working. with shaky hands the taller help wooseok with the choker. wooseok probably will never notice but he is dying inside, this kid is so dense he didnt even notice how sexy he is. 

"wait let me help you with your shirt" 

the younger pull jinhyuk's shirt down and softly rub it "i think you should tug it in"   
so wooseok being the nice husband he is pull the taller's belt to help. 

shit

out of reflect, jinhyuk stops wooseok's hand before he did anything.  
"let me do it myself please"

"why? are you shy now? dude, it's been 10 years i know all your underwear jinhyuk, no need to be shy, theres the pokemon one, elsa, the bla-" 

jinhyuk put his hand over wooseok's mouth "okay you can stop now" 

after he's done, wooseok find a black blazer for jinhyuk, he's not walking into a party looking like he have an 8am to 5pm office shift. jinhyuk looks better now, and wooseok really needs to wear his pants, jinhyuk have been checking out his thigh for a good minutes. 

jackson is the captain of the campus basketball team. the hottest dude in campus, a social butterfly, the whole school basically knows him. 

wooseok is ready to socialize with people, thats why he wear a choker, definitely not trying to subtly seduce his husband. 

"you're driving so don't drink, i wanna drink" 

wooseok would ask jinhyuk to comb a grass using a fork and he would do it in a second. 

they both enter the house, there is too many people, jinhyuk over-protective mode automatically on and put his arm around the younger. 

jackson greet the two "oh, the newlywed is here, congratulation on your wedding" 

"hey hyung, it's been a long time since we've talk" 

jinhyuk shake hands with jackson, he used to be in the basketball team, but after he was injured during practise he decided basketball is not for him. he's still close to some of their team like yohan, eunwoo, kookheon and byungchan. 

"drink is on the table, have fun" 

the younger sat on a couch pouring a beer into a tall glass and down it in one go. jinhyuk is nowhere to be seen, he decided to just let it slide and enjoy himself. the thoughts of his husband making out with someone else did bother him but he choose the beer. 

a tall handsome man with strong gaze approach him. "hey, wooseok right?"

wooseok is stunt, 'jeon wonwoo knows me?!' "yes, wonwoo right?" 

he probably put on his best smile "mind if i join you?" wonwoo take a seat next to wooseok, only like a few inches away from another. they talk for about 5 minutes until the conversation escalated quickly. 

"your choker looks good, i like it, makes me wanna talk to you"   
wooseok is still sober and he knows damn well wonwoo is flirting, but wonwoo have been wooseok's crush for a good 3 months since he saw him at the campus library reading. so he goes with the flow 

"your eyes honestly scared the shit out of me, but you're actually nice" wooseok smiles at him 

feeling a hand around his shoulder right away he knows who it is "hi babe, i was looking for you" he lightly kiss wooseok's cheek. 

the younger is pissed, he have been waiting for a goddamn kiss and this is what he get.

"wonwoo" wonwoo eye him "jinhyuk" 

out of anyone's agreement, jinhyuk drop the news

"in case you still don't know we got married last week"

wonwoo have this subtle shook face.

"wow, that's great, congratulation really happy for you guys, that's a big decision consider that we are still young right now, you guys are brave, i thought you guys are dating but then the rumour said you guys have been bestfriend for years, glad that it's just rumour" 

buzzing sound can be heard. 

he put his phone on his ear "mingyu you okay? wait where are you? what do you mean seungkwan is on fire?!" wonwoo's face is clearly concern right now "sorry i need to find this kid" he left the couple.

"what was that jinhyuk? i could get to know him, he's so hot, why do you have tell him we got married" 

wooseok downs another glass of beer. 

"you dont want people to know that we're married?" 

the taller look a tiny bit disappointed now. wooseok looks like he's having a thought.

"no, people should know, thanks for telling him, good job fake husband" 

fake. that hurts a little.

suddenly a hot girl came, a hot hot hot girl in a red sparkly dress, her long black hair and her red lipstick, park sooyoung can make any man beg for forgiveness and all the straight turn lesbians, people would say sorry if she slam her feet on a person's face. i state facts only. 

"hey jinhyuk, you look nice today"   
"thanks you look nice as always too" he replied with playful manner. 

one thing wooseok used to dislike about jinhyuk is that he is a natural flirt, but now he despise it. he hates it so much he wish he can have the right to stop both of them from being in the same room. 

"so, i haven't heard that much about you, the basketball team always win because of us" sooyoung is in the cheerleading team for the basketball team. of course she would talk about it.

"hmm im not up to much lately, the school just exhaust me as always" sooyoung who is trying hard right here ask 

"have you been to this house? it's so big i got lost here last month" 

jinhyuk don't wanna question why is she here last month "hmm no, this is my first time here" 

the beautiful and sexy lady twirl her hair trying to look cute and cross her leg to "accidently" pull her dress up. (i love her so much dont kill me)

"really? i can show you around" wooseok is mad now, anyone would notice it, jinhyuk is flirting in front of him. he squeeze the glass so hard, he can't even breath, his hand turns pinkish red from the pressure. if its a paper red cup it would compact into a small part of crumpled pieces.

jinhyuk who still is trying to be nice and polite wanting to decline her offer "oh no that's alright, im here with my-" 

PAAKKKKK 

"ouucchhhhh!" wooseok hand is bleeding.   
"wooseok you're bleeding oh my god! what happen? are you alright?"

it turns out wooseok is so mad he squeeze the tall glass untill it break into pieces. remind people not to mess with him. he might look sweet and delicate but his arm is probably the strongest thing on earth. 

jinhyuk immediately turn his attention to wooseok, he take the bleeding hand and examine it, the younger's face shows how in pain he is. 

they both left sooyoung alone on the couch and go to the bathroom to wash the blood. 

"how did this happen wooseok? you're not hurt somewhere else right?" jinhyuk check the younger whole face. "im fine, the glass breaks on my hand not my face"

he hold the bleeding hand wrist and run it under the water "calm down okay this will hurt you a little" 

wooseok screams loud, that really hurts. anyone who heard him probably think they  
are doing something else in the toilet. 

they found a medical box inside the bathroom, jinhyuk put a cream on the wound and wrap a whitecloth on wooseok's hand. 

"you said you can take care of yourself, how can you bleed this much"

the younger pout "you know i still need you in some cases" 

"what do you mean some cases? i think i need you in every cases" 

that's sweet and genuine.

being the brat he is "yeah that's for you, i only need you in some cases, not all" 

"what a way to thank your husband"

after the taller has confirm that wooseok's wound is protected, he ask the younger  
"you wanna stay or go back?" 

"i wanna get wasted, i know you'll take care of me so this is my only chance" 

here they are on the same couch 

"you can have fun you know, talk to other people, girls are staring at you, i shouldn't have let you wear that blazer" wooseok downs another glass. he whispers that last part but not enough for jinhyuk to not hear. 

the taller is confuse, he sounds jealous but he would let him fool around with other girls? 

"after what happen? no way im leaving you alone"

jimhyuk continue his chat with seungyoun, hangyul and kookheon. all of them are drinking except jinhyuk. he get the feeling wooseok will be so wasted he can't even stand on his feet when they go back so yeah no drink is the safest decision. 

wooseok suddenly laid his head on the taller's shoulder while clinging onto his arm 

"jinhyukie, my husband, i miss you!" 

"he's so fucked up" seungyoun eye the younger 

"i think you should take him home, and maybe you know, let him get laid" 

"no way i"ll let anyone touch him" jinhyuk have the scariest look anyone can ever seen. 

"i meant you" 

in less than 10 seconds the younger fall asleep 

"wooseok i swear to god you are never drinking alone" jinhyuk had to carry him bridal style to his car. on their way people give him the curious judgemental look while some ask "you didn't drug him right?" he simply said "no worries he's just wasted" 

when they reach their apartment jinhyuk gently put his husband on his bed. the taller think if the younger sleeps alone something could happen in the middle of his wasted night.

wooseok open his eyes "ooo jinhyuk, hi honey"

the younger wrap his hand around the taller's neck pulling him down to cuddle

"you still need to change" 

"can you change me? im so tired" 

jinhyuk gulp hard 

"you have to let me go then" 

wooseok release all of his grasp on the taller and lay back on the bed. 

it has been 10 years since they basically live together. they've seen each others bare naked body plenty of times, but now when jinhyuk unbutton wooseok's pants why did he get so shy? and a little turn on. he decided he'll have to change the shirt first before he goes to the pants. 

he slowly unbutton the younger's shirt. the view is too hot it's hard for jinhyuk. ever since they got ready together before the party, the image of wooseok lying down half naked on bed cannot get out of his mind, but now the view is real and he's not dreaming. 

"jinhyuk, i want kiss, kiss me please" now jinhyuk is getting harder. his heartbeat quickens. 

"you're drunk wooseok" 

the younger pull him so that they are 2 inches away from each others face. 

"kiss me please, i really want it, pleaseeeee" 

"wooseok no your breath smells like alcohol and you're drunk, im not doing something you can't remember the next day, and you still need to change" 

wooseok smiles drop. "can you kiss me in the morning? i really want it" the younger have the most adorable look on his face. while jinhyuk, he's having the hardest time. 

jinhyuk sigh after he get out of wooseok's space and finish changing him. it's challenging and hot. the way wooseok gigled when he pull the zipper down bothers the below region of his figure. he drinks one bottle of water in one shot and calm himself down before going into his room and sleep facing away from the younger. 

.....

the younger wakes up alone in jinhyuk's bed, wearing an oversized white t-shirt thats clearly not his. he look to the left and saw an aspirin and a glass of water. after he took the medicine he jump out of bed and spot jinhyuk in the kitchen. 

everytime wooseok is hangover, jinhyuk will cook hangover soup for him. he might be a terrible cooker but the amount of time jinhyuk have cooked a hangover soup for the younger made him a master in hangover soup. 

"morning, how bad was last night?" jinhyuk recalls everything that bothers him last night. 

"not much, you fell asleep on me and i had to carry you to the car, the people asked did i drug you" 

wooseok is cuddly every morning so he walk to jinhyuk and hug him from the sides. he close his eyes and just take a breath. usually the taller would teased him when he's like this. he would ask "ooo you're cuddly in the morning how adorable" "wooseok soft mode is here, in a few hours he's a satan so i'll appreciate this moment right now" 

"why are you so quiet? you're not usually like this" wooseok ask the taller.

the only reason is because jinhyuk is damn nervous right now and he can't stop replaying the scene where the younger kept on asking for a kiss in the morning. 

wooseok just cling onto the taller, jinhyuk pour the soup into a bowl and put it on the table with coala wooseok behind him. the taller turn and face the younger, he cup the younger's face "do you need anything else?" without thinking much the younger said "i just need you right now" 

wooseok's hand is wrapped around jinhyuk's waist, jinhyuk's hand is cupping the younger's cheeks caressing the soft skin. so when yein walks into their apartment looking at the scene in front of him, he screams 

"WOAAHHH OH MY GOD I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!" 

jinhyuk remove his hand, wooseok didn't even bother latching off the taller. 

"so, its true? you guys are married? i heard from your mum that you guys got married, shocked, suprised, don't believe it at first, until i saw you two just now, okay what the hell is going on and why the fuck didn't yall tell me?!" 

yein have been their bestfriends for as long as both of them are bffs, but he got into other university which is far from theirs. sometimes he would visit both of the idiots that he now have a key to their apartment. 

wooseok let go of jinhyuk "you want the hangover soup?" 

yein joins both of them on the table. 

after explaining everything, it all make sense to yein. 

"so, when are you going to get the 8k"   
yein have this evil look

"in a few weeks, but they havent set the exact date" 

"ooo, im your bestfriends too, you should split with me too" 

"this bitch, you're not the one who have to change your name from seon yein to lee yein, i still am shocked everytime my lecturer wakes me up from my daydream calling me lee wooseok, i ain't giving you that money" 

everytime the three of them is together, jinhyuk will never get a chance to speak, sometimes he would just let out a small "i-" and both of them would cut him off. dealing with these two can be the most exhausting thing for jinhyuk. if he would have to choose between dealing with these two devil but angel look-alike and having 8am to 4pm class and 5pm to 12am shift later, he would choose the latter. 

"oh my god you're lee wooseok? jinhyuk how did you get him to agree with that? omg it's real you guys are married" 

suddenly yein look happy for them. 

"it ain't easy" the taller answer.

"so, wanna hang out? i'll sleep here tonight" 

wooseok just notice the luggage he brought with him. this bitch. didn't even text a single 'hey im staying over', or 'u guys home? im coming' 

the three of them hang out to a night market. which turn into yein and wooseok walking out of his sight, short after he got a text from wooseok 

'honey, we are both getting a massage, where are you?' 

yeah his body is a bit tense from carrying the younger to his room everyday 

'that's unfair. what booth are you in, i need massage too from carrying you everyday' 

'i can give you one later ;)' 

jinhyuk knows too much this is not wooseok but he might be the happiest person on earth if the younger give him a massage. 

he went to the massage booth and wait for the two. he's doing exactly nothing but he got so exhausted already. 

"need a massage sir?" an old lady asked him.

"no, im waiting for my husband" 

after they are both done with massage, the three of them find a table to eat their food. jinhyuk got a steam rice in a claypot, yein got his burger and wooseok got his extreme cheesy corndog with churros. 

wooseok take a big bite of corndog and there's a string of mozarella attach to his mouth. yein saw how jinhyuk is trying hard not to stare at the younger .he light kick the taller's leg on the table. jinhyuk give him the what look. yein mouth stop staring.

jinhyuk take a look on the youngers face, he have cheese sauce all over his mouth, the taller laugh. using his thumb, he wipe all the sauce from his mouth and lick it. 

yein is shocked and disgusted "have you guys been like this after the marriage? this is not what im used to" 

"we're always like this though, nothing change" wooseok continue eating his corndog, when he look at jinhyuk, the taller is definitely staring at him, he offer some of the corndog "you want a bite?" 

jinhyuk take a bite and left some sauces on his face, wooseok did the exact same thing jinhyuk just did.

"i feel like im third-wheeling here, are you guys really not dating?" 

"we're married" jinhyuk answer 

"yeah and my bestfriends don't even bother telling me what's going on and i had to find out through his mother, wooseok your mum know?" 

"i told her not long ago and she invited us over but i said we're both busy" 

after hearing that, jinhyuk turns his attention to the younger  
"why you never bring this up?" 

"because i have night shift and i sleep at any chance i get and you have night shift every weekdays too, everytime i see you we're both dying so yeah never really got the chance" 

"you didn't tell me yesterday" 

"i totally forgot jinhyuk, its not a big deal, we'll meet my parents when we're both physically stable and not look like corpse" 

"you guys seems more real than camila and shawn" yein comment.

none of the two respond to that. they just finish their food while yein talks about the man he had been trying to seduce but had no chance. one day he just found out that he's married. relatable.

they decided to go back home before too many people crowd the market. the three of them lying on jinhyuk's bed, yein and wooseok is cuddling and laughing about their memories in high school but mostly making fun of jinhyuk.

they laugh at how jinhyuk wear an olaf onesie when others wear a black suit during their graduation. how jinhyuk cry when he drop a cupcake in class at the age of 17. he claimed that he was so excited to eat the cupcale and some bitch had the urge to trip his leg. that one time when the taller came to school with a flaming red head that looks totally awful in wooseok's eyes, almost got expelled for breaking the school law. just thinking about it made wooseok laugh to death on how horrible the look was. 

when the laughter dies down, yein ask something that makes the two freeze. 

"im curious about something, have you guys kiss?" 

the reddish blush on both of their face answers that question.

"well we have to when we got married" jinhyuk said eyes suddenly focus on his hand. 

"and at his house too, out of changhyuns demand" wooseok said that too casually when he's the one dying to get more kiss. 

"wow we love a progress, so how was the kiss?" yein clap his hand once obviously being so interested in the topic resting his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at the two dumb lovebirds.

"jinhyuk goes really hard at his house" the younger make sure he said that in the most chill way to not look, desperate i will say. 

"you were really enjoying it though" 

it would be a lie if jinhyuk didn't spend at least 5 nights thinking of how wooseok kissed him back with his hand wrapped around his neck. 

yein kinda regret asking it, he was just trying to teased the two. his plan backfires. 

"woah, okay i'll sleep at your room wooseok, im not sleeping together with a married couple, goodnight, i'll go home tomorrow, no worries i'll lock the door, don't wake me up before you guys go to class i hate morning, you guys can have your time and kiss as hard as you want now, bye" 

wooseok's face is probably redder than a tomato at this point. the only solution to what he is feeling right now is ignore everything. he burry his face in a pillow and ignore his husband. 

the silence in that room making it harder for both of them. 

"so, you texted me you want to give me a massage, i need one, i basically carry you everyday" 

jinhyuk is trying to cool down the awkward moment. 

"when did i ever said that?" he take his phone and scroll through their text. 

this bitch 

wooseok get up from his position and sit behind the taller. he put his hand on the taller's shoulder and feel how tense it got from all the stress and pressure. he lightly massage it. 

"when did you get all these muscle?" 

"you hug me everyday and still ask that?" 

"touche" 

he proceed to rub his back.  
"you're so tense here" 

the younger put more pressure on a spot that is tensed. 

"aaahhh~" 

wooseok hit the taller's shoulder. a really hard hit that actually could dislocated someone's bones. 

"ouucchhhh!!" 

"quit making weird noises" 

the younger massage his back, lowering his hand to the thoracic part of his spine, the sensation is too good jinhyuk can't help his own voice.

"aaahhh~ wooseok-ah your hand is made from an angel" 

wooseok roll his eyes, the taller have a habit to exaggarate when it comes to him. being the little devil he is, he suddenly poke both of jinhyuk's side, by poke i mean a really strong poke using the younger's index finger. jinhyuk whole body react to it and he scream.

"AAHH! you little-" 

wooseok laugh, eyes turn cresent shape. jinhyuk lie down on his side, body feels slightly tired after the mild shock. the younger hug the taller's body chuckling, showing a sign of sorry. 

jinhyuk lightly pinch the younger's stomach making him squirm "ahh~ jinhyuk don't you-" 

he stop the taller's hand before he got tickle to max. both got carried away laughing and gigling, they don't even realize that the taller is basically on top of the younger, face two inches away. 

this kind of position is nothing new to them but the kiss that wooseok have been thirsting for and how jinhyuk have gotten literally hard everytime the younger made that innocent sexy look making the moment different this time. 

jinhyuk stares at the younger's face. a stare that he can't interpret into what kind of emotion that the taller is dealing with. the younger smiles, don't know what to do at this kind of moment. jinhyuk haven't stop staring at the younger's face, hand move from his waist up to his cheeks, caressing the skin softly, too soft like rubbing a flower petals in the morning. 

"can i kiss you?" that slip out of his mouth subconciously. realizing what he just said he internally panic. 

"oh, sorr-" 

"please" 

jinhyuk stop his finger 

"what?" 

"oh my god jinhyuk, please kiss me! it's been weeks! why didn't you ask me earlier? i wan-" 

the taller cuts him off with a soft chaste kiss. the younger wants more, jinhyuk clearly wants more too. 

"is that all you can give?" 

"you need to give me a minute to get ready before i really kiss you baby" 

that made the younger stoos complaining.

jinhyuk kiss him again, this time really full on the lips, slow and soft at first. being the impatient man he is he slip his tounge into the younger's mouth exploring the younger's tounge. wooseok wrapped his hand around the neck and deepen the kiss. using all of his strength he push the taller to sit on top of his crotch and continue their make out session. they pull away to catch their breath resting on each others forehead. 

"you suprisingly is a good kisser"

"was that a compliment?" 

wooseok smiles and kiss him again. jinhuk move his hand that wraps around his waist to his ass squeezing it while his other hand is reaching his thigh. thank god the younger is wearing a pants this time, if not jinhyuk would dive in in no time. 

it has been 15 minutes with tounge around another, they both pull away looking into each others eyes. jinhyuk looks like he's about to say something but wooseok cuts him off by attaching his lips on the taller's jaw. 

he trails his mouth on the taller's jaw to his neck. suddenly jinhyuk is nervous, this could lead to something both of them are probably not ready. 

"wooseok-ah, wait, stop" 

the younger never listen anyways. he starts to bite his neck and lick it, repeating that process over. 

"aahhhh~" 

that made the younger stop. a small spot of red mark is on the right side of jinhyuk's neck. he shift his knee between jinhyuk's leg, he is shook when he feel how hard jinhyuk gets from a make out. he look at the taller. 

shit 

"wooseok im sorry, oh shit you must feel disgusted now" 

"im hard too don't worry" 

the younger's eyes is full of lust. he touch jinhyuk pants waist band clearly trying to pull it out. 

"wait, are you sure about this?" 

"why?" 

"do you want our first time to be with yein beside our room?" 

right that witch is here 

the younger lift his body and lie down beside the taller. they both stares at the ceiling. 

"you have turtleneck?" 

"what the fuck? did you give me a hickey?" 

the younger has this satisfied smile plastered on his face.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks so i apologize in advance. my writing is not good so bare with it guys. thank you so much for even opening this fic 😊

seungyoun, seungwoo, yohan and hangyul sits on a table for six, trays of foods is in front of each of them. 

before they all start eating, with concern look yohan asked the others "hyung, don't you think today is weird?" 

"other than seungyoun being quiet everything else is normal" seungwoo shade the younger male. 

seungyoun ignore the comment and said "definitely weird, wooseok haven't look pissed today, somebody step on his foot, he just said it's alright and smile at that kid, never complains about it, definitely odd" 

hangyul suddenly adds "jinhyuk hyung shows up in a blue turtleneck today, in case you guys haven't seen him" 

seungyoun have that evil cheeky smile plastered on his face. meanwhile, yohan who has a face of terror, literally scared for his life said "i fell beside wooseok hyung and knocked down all of his notes, he asked me if im alright and he help me up hyung~ he even pick up all of his notes, he would never be this nice, hyung~ im scared what if he kill someone last night?"

this morning, wooseok smile is so genuine that its almost makes no sense to all of them. yohan accidently trip beside him and was trying to balance himself with the help of the older's hand but he forgot that wooseok is holding a stack of notes making him fell right in front of 30 people on the hallway, knocking down all the notes that later fell on top of him. all the attention was brought to him. if wooseok is not in a good mood he would probably left the younger alone out of second-hand embarrasment but at that time he immediately help picking up all the notes and help yohan up asking if he's hurt anywhere. wooseok is a caring hyung but he usually is not especially during early in the morning.

in the midst of yohan whining, wooseok put down his tray of chicken rice and hot choco on the table. he said "yall talking about me?" 

all of them keeps their mouth shut. after a few seconds of pause yohan look at his hyung, he ask "hyung, you didn't do something right last night?" 

upon hearing that, wooseok recall what happen last night. the blush on wooseok's cheeks is visible, wooseok said "what do you mean by something?" 

looking like he just saw a ghost, yohan said "you didn't kill anyone right?" 

wooseok roll his eyes then said "i may look like im capable of doing that, but im too tired to even climb up the stairs lately so yeah, i don't kill anyone" 

seungyoun suddenly asked "so, is there any reason why your husband shows up in a turtleneck today?" 

wooseok stop eating his chicken rice, he reply with simple "no reason, it's cold these days". he is 90 percent sure that none of then buy it except for yohan.

it is true though, the weather is very cold lately but from all of them can recall jinhyuk never really use turtleneck to school since the heater in their classes help them warm up anyway. 

after a short silent seungwoo asked wooseok in a soft father-like tone "you look really happy today, is there anything happen?" 

wooseok will never ever tell them that he finally got his awaited kiss that he have been waiting for weeks and how he woke up with kisses all over his face this morning. 

jinhyuk decided to kiss the younger on the cheeks, to the other cheeks, to that cute little nose that he always admire, to the chin, to the forehead, to the eyelid that makes wooseok smiles in the midst of waking up. the taller's hand is losely holding the younger by the waist, looking at him like he is the most precious thing in the world, smiling like a literal idiot. 

"you need to wake up" jinhyuk said in his morning low voice when he sure that the younger is almost awake. that raspy deep voice almost make him drop on top of the taller and- we'll get to that later. 

after wooseok spacing out from that question, he finally answer his hyung "no reason, im just in a good mood" 

when all of them are done with eating, they walk to their class. when others are at least 10 meters away from seungyoun he pull wooseok's arm and ask him excitedly "what happen last night, you guys are dating now?" 

wooseok looks at him with a no-expression expression look. he pull his arm away from seungyoun and said "nobody is dating, seungyoun" 

seungyoun's excited smile drop, he said "what? you mean when you kiss jinhyuk on the cheeks before you get to your class this morning was all fake? you did that without having to date him" 

when both of the two reach their campus at 7:45 in the morning, they had to seperate to go to their own faculty, which is faculty of information technology for jinhyuk and faculty of arts and design for wooseok. without much thought wooseok hold jinhyuk's hand and plant a small peck on jinhyuk's left cheeks then said "see you at home". he then let go of the taller's hand and walk to his own class. if you ask wooseok why he did that he would answer with because he wants to. meanwhile jinhyuk, with crimson red blush on both of his cheeks, he freeze like anna when elsa freezed her heart.

seungyoun cannot accept this. anybody and everybody, a 100 years old lady, a petty 50 years old aunt, a dumb 15 years old scholar kid, a three years old baby can tell that jinhyuk is dumbly in love with wooseok, so when seungyoun heard what wooseok said he feels bad for jinhyuk, he kind of pity at the same time envy him because at least he is married to his 8 or more years old crush. 

seungyoun decided that wooseok is too hopeless at this and said "one day, if you date him, tell me" 

weird. why does he have to tell seungyoun that? he just let it slide and get to their class since both of them are late. 

...........

skip to the next day 

jinhyuk had a rough day. his projects needs to be submit in a month. that's a quiet long period of time but they have other 4 courses project that needs to be submit on the same week. on that one particular week, students would question why the heck did they make a university system like this. the problem he is facing right now is his group proposal got rejected by their professor and they had to redo all of it by tomorrow. so much for majoring in information technology. when they present the proposal, their professor had a really disappointed face and basically forced them to redo everything by tomorrow so his groups immediately discuss and redo the proposal after the presentation. 

sejin is a really good team leader, he made sure everyone did their parts on their projects when all of them are working on their proposal. when jinhyuk is typing on the computers and glancing at the clock on their school's study room every 5 minutes sejin said "jinhyuk, i know your shift is in 15 minutes you can go now, leave it all to us don't worry about it". jinhyuk cannot be more grateful to his teammates and thank them wholeheartedly before going back home change to his work uniform and walk to his work.

one issue jinhyuk is facing now is he forgot that his shift is with seungwoo for tonight and the worst thing is he forgot to cover his hickey that he got from two nights ago. when seungwoo saw his neck he said "is that why wooseok is happy lately?" 

jinhyuk cover his neck with his uniform's collar. he said "he's happy?" 

seungwoo said "never seen him smiles like that". the caring hyung lift jinhyuk's collar and help covering the hickey since jinhyuk is on the counter for today so he will face with many customers, not gonna let them see that giant ass red mark on his neck. seungwoo ask jinhyuk "you guys are finally dating?" 

jinhyuk looks down, after short silence he said "no, i just kiss him, thats all"

the headache seungwoo got is making him wanna stop processing both of the two dumb idiots in love so he just let it slide. he wanna scold jinhyuk for that but he knows that won't change anything so keeping his mouth shut is probably the best thing to do.

seungwoo pat jinhyuk's shoulder, he said "just confess to him when you're ready, i don't think you need to rush, he clearly likes you too". jinhyuk is about to say something but the customer's on the counter cuts him off.

the start of a rough day will never end until it ends. there are three customers who are rude to him today that make him feel shitty. he have another two hours before his shift end. jinhyuk is too tired to deal with any of them so he just keeps his mourh shut. a 50 year old aunt had the audacity to throw the money at him saying the cafe is too expensive and that they make the food expensive to pay the people like him, a 25 year old girl with fake louis vuiton bag calling him low life and ask him to work as her maid instead, and how a 10 year old boy call him slenderman for being too tall and skinny. he has had enough. his face finally shows how exhausted he actually is, the way he smiles to other customers just does not reach his eyes. he is too mentally exhausted to have a genuine happy expression. he looks like his soul just left his body. thank god jinhyuk's boss is a considerate man. the moment his boss said "jinhyuk, you can go home now, you had a rough day" all the burden from today melts from his head. 

the moment jinhyuk open the door to his apartment, the smell of yukgaejang just enter his nostrils and trigger all his smelling sense. he thought 'yeah, this is the smells of happiness'.

he remove his shoes and put it on a shoe rack that could break in half if someone hit it with no pressure. jinhyuk is already excited to eat, but then he heard a giggling baby sound. 

'i don't remember having a baby with wooseok' jinhyuk thought. 

"wooseokie?" jinhyuk call the younger. 

when he steps further into the living room he saw wooseok tickling a two year old jinwoo on the couch making jinwoo giggling cutely. the scene in front of his eyes warm his heart out. he smiles fondly at the two. 

wooseok picks up the baby and hold him in his arm, he smiles at the taller. wooseok said "oo, you're home early, dongwook hyung knocked on the door this morning, his babysitter had an emergency, he had no one to watch this little baby, he said he texted you but you didn't answer" 

the younger observed jinhyuk's face, he can already tell how bad his day have gone. 

jinhyuk just remember he had to check his phone every once in a while, it's too busy today that he didn't even touch it. he check his phone and he have 5 text and 3 missed call from dongwook, 4 text and 1 missed call from wooseok.

jinhyuk tell the younger "sorry, i didn't even check my phone today, thank god you're free to babysit him". the taller's face clearly shows how guilty he feels. wooseok said while hugging jinwoo softly in his arms "it's alright, im here aren't i? the baby is safe with me" 

jinhyuk walks to the couch then take a seat beside wooseok. he take jinwoo from the younger's embrace and hug him. jinhyuk love jinwoo so much, sometimes it feels like jinwoo is his own little brother. dongwook hyung is his youngest uncle that he call hyung who got married but divorced right after the baby is born. dongwook is a bit sad during the first six month of the divorce but after that he kind of get used to raising his child alone. 

jinhyuk talk to the baby "hi baby, you're a big boy now, i miss you so much, the last time i saw you i cannot play much with you im sorry". wooseok needs to remind his husband not to say sorry to things that he shouldn't be. 

jinwoo who haven't had the ability to speak just clap his hand and let out a "dada" sounds. which in both of the married couple view is so adorable. 

wooseok lean his head on jinhyuk's shoulder and look at the baby.  
jinhyuk talk to the baby again "you miss your jinhyuk hyung too? awwww i miss my son too" 

the sight of the two makes them look like an adorable married couple with their own baby. the way both of their eyes lit up looking at the baby makes it look like they just got their first born. wooseok ask the taller "have you eaten?". jinhyuk said "never had a chance too" the taller kiss jinwoo on the cheeks making the baby giggle. wooseok almost ask for one too but decided not since there is an infant in front of them. 

jinhyuk ask the younger "have jinwoo eaten?". wooseok said "yes, i just feed him dinner, he's a good eater, i feed him carrot porridge, biscuits, and a banana, he drank five bottles of milk today, aren't you a good boy jinwoo?" he said the last line while lightly pinch the baby's cheek. 

jinhyuk put the baby on the floor. he ask the younger "is it okay if he play on the floor while we eat?". when the taller said that jinwoo already take their old television remote control and observe it. (babies like remotes control i always wonder why). 

jinhyuk move his legs trying to reach their dining table but stop when wooseok take his hand. he face the younger, eyes looking down at him while wooseok looks up at the taller. they have the most perfect height difference. 

jinhyuk ask "why?". the younger shake his head. he wrapped his arm around the taller's middle. wooseok said "you look like you had a rough day, your dark circle under your eye is visible". jinhyuk respond with burrying his face on the crook of the younger's neck. he breath the younger's bodywash mixed with laundry and softener smell. the taller thought 'this smelss like home'. the way the younger caress his back trying to relax all the muscle feels so calming. he then return the hug one hand on wooseok's waist the other on his ass. suddenly, there's a knock on the door. they both immediately let go of each other and walk to the door. 

lee dongwook, jinwoo's father is here. when jinhyuk open the door, jinwoo heard his dad's voice. the small child immediately stand and walk towards the voice and let out a small voice "papa?". jinwoo's smile when he sees his dad is too adorable wooseok cannot stop squelling at how cute he is. wooseok said to dongwook "you can text me anytime if you need someone to babysit jinwoo, i'll gladly do it, im free every tuesday too". dongwook give a grateful smile to the younger while picking up his baby. he look so tired and stress from work. jinhyuk ask dongwook "hyung, have you eaten?", dongwook hesitate a bit, but he said he haven't. jinwoo is seated on dongwook's lap on their dining table while wooseok is serving rice inside a bowl and jinhyuk filled a big bowl with yukgaejang. all the side dish is served by wooseok too. 

jinhyuk tell the younger "you cook a lot today". wooseok then said "because i plan to invite dongwook hyung and half of this will be yours anyway". jinhyuk and dongwook couldn't agree more. anyone who ate with jinhyuk knows that he is a massive eater. 

when all of them are eating, dongwook looks at the two fondly. how wooseok help jinhyuk put the side dish on his rice bowl. how both of them cutely argue on who is jinwoo's favourite hyung, how jinhyuk help filling more yukgaejang in a bowl for wooseok. they look like the perfect married couple and dongwook envy the nice relationship they have. dongwook suddenly said "must be nice being young and in love". wooseok just smiles at that while jinhyuk suddenly aware of the fact that they are married and it's not even real on the first place. 

before both of the father and son left the apartment dongwook won't stop thanking wooseok for babysitting his son and insist wooseok to take the 50 bucks but the younger decline and claims that he love babysitting jinwoo and he won't take money from sincerely helping people. he then decided to just left the 50 bucks on their dining table. 

when jinhyuk is done cleaning their kitchen and showering he found wooseok already lying comfortably on his bed. jinhyuk smile at how adorable wooseok is in his oversized t-shirt and the way he lie down is too adorable, it makes him look smaller. the taller walk towards his bed then lie down, leaning his head on top of the younger's chest. wooseok's right hand automatically move towards jinhyuk's hair lightly caressing his locks. their position is probably not the best consider the taller is almost twice size bigger than the younger, but jinhyuk swear he will probably get the best sleep for the night. 

wooseok shuts the night light. he ask "how was your day?". jinhyuk move his arm and wrapped it around wooseok's waist. he answer the younger "not good. everything turns better after i see jinwoo". he pause for two seconds then continue "and you". wooseok chuckle a bit. he said "you just love my yukgaejang". jinhyuk wants to start an argument about how even his mum love wooseok's yukgaejang but he is too tired to even say anything. he just let the pleasure of wooseok's touch on his head and slowly let himself sleep.

................ 

it's been almost a week since their first actual kiss. the last time the two talk was 3 days ago which is on the day jinwoo was at their house. both of them are too busy with their work and school projects, when they met at home its mostly them looking like zombies and basically passed-out after dinner. wooseok texted jinhyuk asking to eat lunch together since both of them haven't had a real conversation for a while. so, when he sees jinhyuk walk with sejin behind him, he got so irritated. 

he remembers from two years ago, on their first year of university, he heard from others that jinhyuk had a crush on someone. he was too curious and offended that the taller didn't even mention a single crush after they left high school so he didn't stop bugging the taller to tell him. jinhyuk gives up and said "its sejin, from my class" 

at that time, wooseok is excited and happy that jinhyuk finally liked someone. he even said "why the fuck didn't you ever mention about it, you should get him jinhyuk, you literally can get anyone you want, he looks nice too". but, right now when wooseok recall that day, he got mad and there's a slight pain in his heart that he can't even explain or understand himself. 

when jinhyuk spot wooseok on one of the table he smiles at the younger. jinhyuk immediately sit beside the younger leaving three centimeters gap from each other. he said "i feel like it's been days since i last saw your self with soul". wooseok couldn't agree more. he said "i could say the same".

sejin then sit in front of the two.  
he greet wooseok "hi wooseok, we finally meet, for a whole two years jinhyuk never shuts up about you". wooseok then said "of course, he have always love me" 

'true' jinhyuk thought. 

wooseok thought the lunch will be boring but sejin is quiet nice, the way he roast jinhyuk kind of cheer him up. he even talks about his experience collaborating with a big company for his arts which wooseok find the topic very interesting. sejin suddenly got a text from someone, he finish his drink and left after saying that he has to meet someone. 

when sejin is out of sight, wooseok  
quietly said "so, are you planning to get him?" 

jinhyuk is not focusing at all, he just stares at the younger's face. wooseok hit his thigh with enough pressure to actually hurt the taller. reasons, because jinhyuk didn't hear him and because he's pissed that jinhyuk invite sejin. jinhyuk whine "ouch, do you really have to be violent everytime?". jinhyuk place his hand on wooseok's waist out of habit after rubbing his thigh. wooseok said "i was asking if you were trying to date sejin". 

the expression on jinhyuk's face looks like he just heard the most ridiculous thing in the world, he then burst out laughing. he said "wooseok, he's dating byungchan, do you think i would try to date anyone while your name is lee wooseok right now?" 

right, he shouldn't.

jinhyuk then wrap his other hand around wooseok's waist, he ask the younger "are you jealous now?"

wooseok made a face to prove that he is not but its too adorable in jinhyuk's eye. the younger said "aren't you jealous that your crush is dating your bestfriend byungchan?"  
he's definitely a pro at changing subjects. 

jinhyuk stares at the younger's face. he thought 'how can you still be clueless?' 

he ask the younger "what time you finish your class?" 

wooseok said "at three- wait, that's unfair i know all your schedule but you don't even know mine?" he look at his watch then said "and you have class in 10 minutes" 

jinhyuk said "okay, im going now, you don't wanna give me a kiss?" 

they kiss plenty of times before but wooseok still got shy when he heard the word kiss out from the taller's mouth. he ask the taller back "you want one?" 

seungyoun then come interrupt the lovebirds by fake coughing loudly. he said "the whole cafe is recording you guys". jinhyuk got so embarrased when he lift his head to look at his surrounding meanwhile wooseok just stay unbothered by everyone. there are at least 70 people staring at them and 20 phone recording. wooseok then put a show for the camera by planting a small peck on the taller's cheeks, and boy the blush on jinhyuk's cheek is too red. the sequel of people made it worst. they heard "aww that's cute" "i wanna get married too"  
"right in front of my salad!"

after jinhyuk left for his class seungyoun sit beside wooseok. being the nosy friend he is seungyoun asked "so, you guys are kissing now?" 

hearing that makes wooseok feels constipated inside. he wants jinhyuk to kiss him so bad but its so hard to just bluntly ask for it. being frustrated at himself he burry his face on his notebook that he just open. 

seungyoun said "that answers everything"  
wooseok groan on his book. he lift his head hardly then said "i want him to kiss me so bad but it's so hard to ask, he never get the hint that stupid beanpole! we never had a chance to talk these past days and i demand him to get lunch with me but he freakin brought sejin with him i-" wooseok bury his face on his book again. 

seungyoun said "hey, umm chill, i think i got plans for you" 

wooseok lift his head then said "i don't need to hear the intro of your plan to know it will sucks, so no thank you" 

seungyoun give an offended-look to wooseok saying "don't be rude, just listen first" 

that's when wooseok plot what he will do on the weekend. 

............ 

the weekend 

since morning, wooseok didn't bother to put his pants on. usually, if he is not wearing pants he is at least wearing a shorts that will cover half of his thigh or a lose boxer that cover his ass but right now, its a black tight underwear that shows half of his ass. his shirts went all the way down to his upper thigh enough to cover his crotch. but, when he bend down to find their television remote control, jinhyuk got a full view of his bottom and half of wooseok's ass is peaking out from his underwear. the taller swallow his saliva that traps in his mouth. when wooseok found their remote he lift his head up and cutely said "found it " 

earlier today, jinhyuk tell the younger to not cook for lunch because he wants the younger to rest for the day. being the grateful husband wooseok is he give a soft kiss on jinhyuk's cheeks and let out a really cute thank you. when both of them are done eating, they watch a movie from netflix call "The Lucky One" featuring Zac Efron, account was stolen from yuvin. 

wooseok going on with his plan called "seducing my dumb husband" stretching his whole leg over the taller's lap and rest it there. he made sure his t-shirt is lifted a little so a small portion of wooseok's tummy is shown. jinhyuk have seen wooseok naked plenty of times before but not when he is very horny and have needs especially when his feelings for the younger grown bigger than he expected. so when he sneak to look at the younger lying down beside him on the couch, he feels a familiar knot below his stomach. he is very embarrased at that time he doesn't know what to do so he stand up and went inside his room shutting the door strongly startling the younger.

when the taller walks into his room wooseok groan. he sits up and pause the movie. it sucks anyway. he walk towards jinhyuk's room and open the door without knocking. jinhyuk is now lying on his side, body curled on the sides. wooseok lie down beside the taller, he then wrapped his arms around jinhyuk's waist and move his mouth besides the taller's ear. he slid one of his legs between jinhyuk's leg, knees almost touching his harden dick. 

wooseok asked softly "what's wrong? do you not wanna spend time with me?" 

his voice clearly sounds like he is hurt by the taller. jinhyuk said "never, i just- " 

how is he supposed to explain the boner that he got from just a touch of naked leg on his lap? 

before jinhyuk continue wooseok lift his legs a bit further. thats when he hit jinhyuk's crotch making him moan softly. 

wooseok is shocked. he is pleased that he give a boner to his husband just by not wearing pants. "are you-?" 

jinhyuk shuts him up by saying "yes wooseok, yes im fuckin hard seeing your ass peaking out from your underwear, if you don't want me to do anything to you please leave this room before i can't control myself" 

wooseok let out a laugh. he move his hand to the inside of jinhyuk's shirt. he said "who said i don't want you to do things to me?" 

jinhyuk immediately get out from wooseok's hold and hover above him. he said "were you planning on seducing me?" 

wooseok answer with a cute but seductive voice "i can see that it's working" 

with no warning jinhyuk dive in to kiss the younger full on the lips. he open his mouth and let his tongue enter wooseok's mouth exploring the younger's whole mouth. his hand move inside the younger's shirt towards his chest caressing lightly while mouth still making out. jinhyuk lift the younger's shirt up to reveal his upper body and chest. the taller pull away from the kiss to stare at the younger's body. he kiss wooseok's jaw down to his neck making the younger let out a small moan. jinhyuk know if he give a hickey the younger would kill him so he stops at the collarbone and lick it. he comment "you smells like peach"  
wooseok said with a voice struggling to talk "it's your favourite body wash"

jinhyuk suddenly bite on wooseok's collarbone and suck it, licking it making wooseok moan in pleasure asking for more. he knows how visible the hickey will be but at this point he didn't care about what happen later. wooseok then take off his shirt since it's blocking jinhyuk's way down to his chest and demand jinhyuk to do it again. jinhyuk's mouth then move down to wooseok's chest giving a hickey close to his nipple. the younger said "jinhyuk-". jinhyuk lift his head up "yes baby?". "can you do that on my nipple too?" that gives a twitch at jinhyuk's dick. "with pleasure".

the taller dive in and suck wooseok's right nipple while his other hand rubbing the other side. the high pitch moan from the younger making jinhyuk's dick twitch. at this point, there is no turning back, both of them are so lost in pleasure so jinhyuk ask the younger before he go further "are you sure you want this?" 

wooseok said "FUCKIN YES I WANT THIS, CAN'T YOU SEE HOW HARD I AM RIGHT NOW? JUST WRECKED ME" 

jinhyuk is shocked at how needy the younger can be for him. he stops for a moment that it makes wooseok pissed. 'fuck it i'll do it myself'. using all of his strength he move both of them and sit on the taller's crotch instead. he rub their hardness together making both let out an "aahhhh~" simaltaneously. wooseok lift jinhyuk's shirt and take it off. he ask "can i blow you?" 

who the fuck would say no to that. 

jinhyuk nod his head, unable to process what the younger just said. wooseok remove jinhyuk's pants eagerly. the shocked and amused look on wooseok's face didn't miss by the taller. "you're long" 

when wooseok lick jinhyuk's base up to his head, jinhyuk let out the most pleasured moan today. the younger then lick the tip of jinhyuk's dick before fully put it in his mouth. "wooseo- jesus- how are you so- fuck- " wooseok's hand hold the part that didn't fit wooseok's mouth while still sucking the taller. "ahhh~ fuc- so good baby" without warning, jinhyuk come in the younger's mouth making him swallow everything. he said "sorry, i didn't mean to cum in your mouth, are you alright?" 

wooseok said "it's fine, i love it" jinhyuk's hand suddenly move to wooseok crotch and pull his dick out of his underwear making the younger hiss. he change the position so jinhyuk is now siting between wooseok's legs. he said "you're actually big" wooseok groan then eagerly demand "just fuckin let me cum" jinhyuk put wooseok's dick in his mouth without any warning or heads up making wooseok moans in pleassure. wooseok's hand curl onto the bedsheet out of pleasure. jinhyuk's hand then move to the younger's pelvis rubbing a soothing circles on it. in less than 5 minutes, wooseok said "fuck im gonna cum, ahhh~"  
the younger finally came inside jinhyuk's mouth body feel a little exhausted after. he feel quiet embarrassed that he came too fast but it's been months since he got laid and the thirst he have for the taller is making him feel a little less shameful about it. he just lie on jinhyuk's bed and let himself get down from the highs. 

jinhyuk then lie down beside wooseok wrapping an arm around his waist and kiss his cheeks. without much thought he said "i love you" 

jinhyuk panic 'fuck no'

when he looks at the younger, wooseok is already sleeping. he let out a sigh of relief when he confirms that the younger is in fact in his deep slumber right after getting a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wanna put a little angst when wooseok saw sejin but weishin is probably the angstiest kpop ship now si we don't need that in fics too. thank you so much fir reading i really appreciate you guys. 🥰


End file.
